Simplify the following expression: ${-7(-7+6t)+8(t-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{-7+6t}{)} + 8(t-2) $ $ {49-42t} + 8(t-2) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 49-42t + {8(}\gray{t-2}{)} $ $ 49-42t + {8t-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-42t + 8t} + {49 - 16}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-34t} + {49 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-34t} + {33}$ The simplified expression is $-34t+33$